Capturing Electricity
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: You know you cannot have her. So you must step back, or you will be the ruin of what you tried so hard to protect. KakaSaku, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto!_

_**Summary: You know you cannot have her. So you must step back, or you will be the ruin of what you tried so hard to protect. KakaSaku, oneshot**_

_I haven't written a new fanfic for Naruto in quite a while. I suppose it's because I got so absorbed (and maybe I would say burdened) with my chapter fics that I couldn't really focus on anything else. But now, if I write something for Naruto, it will most likely be a oneshot, unless a whim hits me and I flesh out a story. But until then, I hope everyone enjoys this little thing I've come up with._

* * *

**Capturing Electricity**

* * *

You don't know why it suddenly is like this.

Something that has always puzzled you is the strange relationship you've always had with her. The bright, young, intelligent student of yours with the large, doe-like green eyes and the head of shocking pink hair.

It started out like she did - innocent, willing to learn. She'd come to you with advice for different types of jutsu and about the different ninja villages. About advice for the chuunin exams, and about different healing techniques, despite the fact that Tsunade taught them to her by heart.

But now…now, it has _changed_.

What was once so innocent and carefree has changed, and you try your hardest to not like it, to protest against it, but you can't find the will to, especially when she looks like she does tonight.

Across the room, you see her. She's wearing this slinky little black dress that clings to her slight curves perfectly, and you can hardly keep your eyes off of her.

She knows this, too.

Every so often, her emerald eyes catch your own. Those innocent orbs seem to burn holes through your armor, leaving you bare and unprotected in front of her. Belying her innocence.

And there's nothing innocent about the look she's giving you right now.

Her eyes burn with something that you haven't seen in so long.

Desire.

Passion.

_Lust._

You gulp and try to focus on other things. Like the music that is playing so softly and sweetly, caressing your ears. Like Naruto's loud boasts, and how many glasses Ino had to drink. Or how many times Hinata has blushed. Hell, you even made voluntary small talk with Gai to distract yourself from the little vixen who is currently making eyes at you.

Sighing, you pour yourself another drink. It's far from non-alcoholic, and you need it. It stings bitterly as you down it in one gulp.

You wonder why everything has to be like this. Complicated, and far from the easiness of others' lives.

Running a hand through your untidy hair, you turn to walk outside to the back yard portion of the Hokage manor. You need some fresh air and once you step outside, it is almost like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders.

But there's something that still pricks the back of your mind.

Something that you wish you could forget, but no matter how hard you try, you just can't seem to get _her _out of your mind.

Just as you're wondering how a girl could grow from such an innocent little thing into something that you want to jump, the door creaks open.

You start slightly, not prepared for the intrusion. The alcohol has numbed your brain - and hell, you've had a lot tonight - therefore your senses aren't up to par.

The person you see is the very person who you have been thinking all this time about.

Your student.

_Your student._

_Your __**student**__!_

You scream these words in your head, trying to get them to stick, but somehow they don't. If it's due to the alcohol or to the fact that you don't want them to, you don't know. All you know is that you find a strange pleasure at how she's looking at you, like you're something to eat.

"Hey." She says, and it's almost like music.

"'ey." You reply lazily, looking at her with your one visible eye.

Absolutely nothing about her says "drunk." She's _sober_, and maybe that's what makes you so uneasy about the looks she's been giving you all night.

There is tension between you two, so tight that you feel like you're being pulled apart at the seams.

She breaks it with one of her easy smiles, "Kakashi."

She's dropped the _-sensei _to your name, and that unnerves you almost as much as the fact that she has just voiced your name with some strange intention. You aren't sure what to do now, let alone when she leans forward and whispers in your ear.

"_You have no idea how much you mean to me._"

She whispers that and you can't help but think about how that voice would sound, saying your name as you bring her to climax, her hands fisted in your hair and her breasts pressed tightly against your chest.

Oh, God.

You're going to die, you just know it.

You're going to die and go to Hell for having such thoughts about your student.

_She's your student!_

Her lips brush the shell of your ear before she moves to kiss you, not even bothering to remove your mask. Somehow, through your fog of confusion, you manage to pull the offending cloth down from your face and she dives down onto your bare lips, eager and happy and just so _innocent_.

She even _tastes _of that innocence that you've tried so hard to protect.

Her lips are fierce and commanding against your own, but she knows to give you dominance.

You kiss her back.

_Damn it, _you kiss her back.

Once you do that, you realize that she wasn't as sober as she pretended to be. Her breath smells of the sweet strawberry liquor they had out.

You don't react fast enough, for her hands are unbuttoning your pants and there's an electric look in her eyes that scares and excites you all at once.

You want her so bad at this point, it takes all your willpower from thrusting upward into her awaiting hands, but you don't.

Somehow, you find some semblance of self-control, and you stop it.

"Sakura." You say her name like she's a child, which she still _is _in so many ways. She has been deprived of so many more innocent things, and you can't bring yourself to take away the very _innocence _that you have tried so hard to protect. "This needs to stop."

Her eyes are hurt now, and you feel like a complete ass, "Kaka…shi… Why?"

You know where this is going. You see the set of her eyes, the set of her swollen mouth - _you _did that, you berate yourself.

You try desperately to stop her from saying the damning phrase, "Don't - "

"I _love _you."

Unconsciously, she presses herself tighter to your crotch, and you realize that you are both sprawled on the floor, pressed against the wall of the manor. How far would this have gone if you hadn't have stopped it?

You already know the answer, and it disturbs you.

"This can't happen, Sakura." You say, using your softest voice. She's drunk, she's emotional, she can't know what's going on, can she? "I'm your teacher."

"No," She replies, insistent on making your life torturous, "Tsunade…"

"We are both your teachers." You say, looking at her with what you hope in conviction. You hope that she can't see that you want her too. "And you know that this is wrong."

"It…can't be wrong," Sakura replies, "Not if I love you."

Your heart aches at the hurt in her tone.

But you don't budge.

After a while of staring at you, she gathers herself, a stubborn set to her features, but there is so much hurt in her eyes that it makes you hurt for her.

"Sorry to have bothered you, Kakashi-sensei."

And, as quickly as she came, she disappears back into the house.

You sigh and bring a hand to your head, yanking at the strands of gray hair that you had never been able to tame.

You feel awful.

It's not just because you just rejected the affections of your student.

It's because you did it under pretense.

Because in all actuality…

You love her, too.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Don't ask. I'm not even sure what this is. Haha. It may be strange, but I actually kinda enjoyed writing this short little ficlet. I hope that everyone enjoyed this as well, and I hope that everyone will review. I would love to hear your opinions on this little return to Naruto._

_Thanks for reading! Sayonara!_


End file.
